1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a microminiature lens module and a lens device with the microminiature lens module, more particularly, to a microminiature lens module, in which overall dimensions of the lens module are capable of being effectively microminiaturized by way of a thread located on a front end of a lens set collocating a thread located on a front end of a containing base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, which are an exploded longitudinal schematic view and an assembled longitudinal schematic view of a conventional lens module. The conventional lens module 1 comprises a containing base 10 and a lens set 11, wherein an inner rim of the containing base 10 has an inner thread 101, an outer rim of the lens set 11 has an outer thread 111, the lens set 11 is screwed into the containing base 10 through a front end of the containing base 10, and the inner thread 101 of the containing base 10 collocates the outer thread 111 of the lens set 11 to fasten the prior lens module 1.
By defining a radius of the lens set 11 as Φ, thicknesses of the inner threads 101 and the outer threads 111 as S, and a wall thickness of the containing base 10 as D, the total thickness of the prior lens module 1 is 2×(Φ+S+D). However, such an assembly for the lens set 11 installed in the containing base 10 may be too complicated and, as a result, costly. As an example, the total thickness of the lens module 1 results in an overall larger volume and a heavier weight of the product to which the lens module 1 is applied. Additionally, difficulties are encountered with respect to the processes for installing the lens set 11 in the containing base 10. This runs counter to current trends of increasing the effective number of pixels and reducing weight. On the other hand, two or more devices may be integrated as a single device so as to obtain more functions. Examples of such integration include combining a camera and a mobile phone, assembling a camera and a PDA, and merging a camera and a laptop. Therefore, important issues addressed by those skilled in the art relate to how to achieve reduced volume, lower cost, and save energy by using the same power source so as to increase the life time of the power source.
These are important issues that require continued development, and are addressed by the present invention discussed in the following.